Part 57899
|Appearances =10188 Death Star 8634 Mission 5: Turbocar Chase 8038 The Battle of Endor 8039 Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser 7668 Rebel Scout Speeder 7675 AT-TE Walker 7671 AT-AP Walker 7672 Rogue Shadow 7667 Imperial Dropship 10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT Walker 7659 Imperial Landing Craft 7662 Trade Federation MTT 8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) 8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack 7749 Echo Base 7674 V-19 Torrent 7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack 8083 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack 8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack 8128 Cad Bane's Speeder 8098 Clone Turbo Tank 8097 Slave I 8086 Droid Tri-Fighter 8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack }} Part 57899, also known as the Blaster Rifle or Sniper Rifle, is a LEGO piece that has appeared in numerous LEGO sets, used to represent a weapon from the Star Wars movies. This piece is made to be held in the hand of a Minifigure, thus it has been released only with Star Wars Minifigures. This piece, along with Part 58247 are used in present Star Wars sets to represent Minifigure guns. Description Part 57899 is a LEGO piece that was made to represent a Star Wars blaster. This part, with its more frequently released counterpart Part 58247, were made in 2007 to replace Part 4349 which assumed the role of the Star Wars blaster until this point. Part 57899 was shaped like a Star Wars Rifle, could be held in the hand of a standard Minifigure, and only came in the colour of black. Sets Part 57899 was first released in the set 7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack in 2007 under the Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith line. This marked the decision of the LEGO Company that they wanted a more realistic gun to be released with Minifigures, rather than the now standard Part 4349 Black Loudhailer. In the set, Part 57899 was connected to a stand, making it resemble a mounted blaster. Two were released in the set 7659 Imperial Landing Craft, and another two were released in the set 7662 Trade Federation MTT in the same year. In the years 2008, 2009, and 2010, and 2011 this part, along with Part 58247 (its considered counterpart), became the standard blasters for the Star Wars theme, completely replacing Part 4349's role in the Star Wars sets. In 2008, five were included in the set 10188 Death Star, two in the set 7668 Rebel Scout Speeder, two in the set 7675 AT-TE Walker, two in the set 7671 AT-AP Walker, and two in the set 7672 Rogue Shadow in 2008. The Rifle also made its first, but only, appearance in a non-Star Wars set, which was 8634 Mission 5: Turbocar Chase in the Agents theme. Three Part 57899s were included in the set. In 2009, three were released in the set 8038 The Battle of Endor, two in the set 8039 Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser, two in the set 10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT Walker, and one in the sets 8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT), 8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack and 7749 Echo Base. In 2010, it was released in the sets 8083 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack and 8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack. Gallery Appearances * 10188 Death Star (5) * 8039 Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser (2) * 7668 Rebel Scout Speeder (2) * 7675 AT-TE Walker (2) * 7671 AT-AP Walker (2) * 7672 Rogue Shadow (2) * 7667 Imperial Dropship (2) * 10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT Walker (2) * 7659 Imperial Landing Craft (2) * 7662 Trade Federation MTT (2) * 8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) (1) * 8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack (1) * 7749 Echo Base (1) * 7674 V-19 Torrent (1) * 7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack (1) * 8083 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack (1) * 8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack (1) * 8128 Cad Bane's Speeder(3) * 8098 Clone Turbo Tank (2) * 8097 Slave I * 75000 Republic Troopers and Sith Troopers Battle Pack (1) Movie Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes TV Short External Links Category:Parts Category:Star Wars Category:Weapon Category:Exclusive Parts Category:Space Category:LEGO Digital Designer parts Category:Parts introduced in 2007